


What If...

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Adorable, Andy Gets Scared, Dog - Freeform, Emotional support animal, M/M, Multi, Nerves, Pet, emotional support dog, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: All you need to know is: The dog is fictional and I don't want anyone referencing any of the boys' actual dogs. Those dogs are pets, not working animals like this one.





	What If...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laudanum_cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/gifts).



> For the emotional story I recieved last installment.

Andy was diagnosed with severe anxiety after he was shoved into a wall on accident. He wasn't even lying to anyone- Patrick and Brendon had both seen it happen. After that, he was paranoid to leave the apartment and go to campus.

So, Brendon toted him off to a local shelter that trained puppies as service animals. There were parrots for people who forgot names of things, cats for epileptics, dogs for seizures. Even fish- walking catfish.

Andy walked around the shelter and eyed all of the ones with the blue tags. The blue ones meant they were emotional support and would be accepted as such.

While Andy walked around, Brendon watched his hand cradle his still rock-hard, flat stomach. He was watching for calm, patient dogs that looked like they'd love a baby around them.

There was a little black and white puppy with a torn ear that looked very sweet and loving. Andy really wanted him, but he was apprehensive.

Brendon dragged a young receptionist over and asked about the ear.

"That one? He was born on an illegal puppy farm and rescued. The ear was torn shortly after birth. He's the kindest little thing, never lets anything anger him." The woman, Sarah, was smiling happily at him.

Andy still was nervous, but Brendon coaxed him to open the cage. The puppy was energetic and happy, but he stayed relatively still and didn't misbehave. Brendon picked the pup up and handed him to Andy. He scratched at Brendon, but not at Andy.

"They're actually called 'The Nursemaid Dogs,' if that's what you're worried about, Andy." Brendon was quiet and at ease as he looked at him.

"Then I want him."

And that's how Patrick's harem welcomed a black and white pit named Pongo to the family.


End file.
